A Mob talker adventure
by The insane scientiest
Summary: Mobs mess with my config file for the mob talker mod, and it progresses from there.
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome, one and all! I am doing a new fanfiction, even though my other one hasn't been updated in forever. This will be a minecraft fic, (NO SHIT!) and all I have to say is that I'm a noob in minecraft. Please read, reiview, and correct me if you think I need to.**

* * *

**Sadly, I don't own minecraft, that's mojang property.**

You know that one time when your playing a game, and you see something that just _shouldn't_ be their? Well, I'm almost there. You see, I am one of those people who don't like to mod (or care enough to learn) minecraft. The only mod I actually put effort into installing is the mob talker mod.

There is a reason behind this, besides the fact that it turns the mobs into hot anime chicks. I can make them passive. Being so, I didn't fear (as much) going out at night. Sure, there was the hostile mob every once in a while, but by that time I've still got diamond gear, so no problem.

That's not where this tale begins however, it begins after I just got back from the nether, and crafted my beloved mob talker. I obviously want to use it right away, so that's exactly what I go to do... was supposed to be the plan. As soon as I turned around I saw herobrine. And I'm not joking either, standing right there, in the pixels, was herobrine.

My first reaction was to freak-out! After a minute of running around like a moron, I stop. It's then I notice, I'm not dead, or even missing any health! As you could imagine, I was immensely curious about this, seeing as herobrine has the reputation of being a troll, and a ruthless killer. So cautiously I turn around.

What I see is honestly not what I expected. He was just sitting there, staring. Just staring. It was kinda creepy, and I was getting unnerved. I then remember something from youtube. GameChap and Bertie to be precise. The episode they used the mob talker on herobrine. So, gathering my nerves and equipting my trusty mob talker, I approach him.

He stayed completely still the entire time, but I still felt the demon's eyes follow Steve's movements. When I was in range, I like being within two blocks, and I right click the brother. As expected, the hud came up for the mob talker mod. And the herobrine character. _She_ looked like a anime Steve would, except a female, white eyes, and the fact she was clutching her pickaxe like it was her lifeline. Not exactly like the videos character of the fearsome demon, but similar.

* * *

"...hi..."

**And that's the first chapter of whatever i'm calling this story. You guys should know when it's uploaded. Anyways, read, review, flame, or do whatever. If you guys want to correct me on some things, or give tips, feel free. **

**Fear the jabberwok,**

**The insane scientist **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2! Lets get going, shall we?**

I sat there for a while staring at the monitor. I mean, what else was I supposed to do, herobrine just turned into heroinebrine, and on top of that acting like talking to me was the hardest thing she's ever done. Is my character really that frightening?

Apparently, my silence was disheartening to the ghost, as the sprite seemed to take that look. I thought I was seeing thing in my shock, but no, the sprite changed. She seemed to tear up a bit, and appeared to be clutching even harder to the pick.

"please say something..."

I realized she was desperate for me to say something, anything, to comfort her growing fear. It's at this time I looked to the word choices available to me.

They said-

"Who are you?"

"Why are you here?"

"Are you okay?'

I clicked on the one I believed would calm her, being 'Are you okay?' and she seemed to steady before I got this response.

"I'm okay"

"Why are you here?"

'Why are you here,' what kind of question is that! She showed up in my house, and all of the sudden ask me what I'm doing!? The choices this time where, and I quote-

"None of your business!"

"What are you implying?"

"Minding my own business, why?"

Being a gentlemen, and never one to be so rude to a all powerful being (though I might be fore this is over,) I chose what I thought was the best, being option 1.

This did not have the desired effect.

Instead, her sprite changed, again, but this time not for the better. Her eyes adapted a slight reddish hue to the white, and instead of gripping the pick defensively, it changed to an aggressive one.

"I want to know why your in MY DOMIN!"

Though I didn't jump back physically, I did mentally. When was I ever in her domain, isn't that the Nether? Or did I miss something?

Regardless, I found something odd about these new word choices-

"It's not yours anymore!"

"I'm being a simple minecraftian, with nothing better to do but live."

"I'm doing something crazy, do you mind?"

{Type your own}

'What' I think, 'Type your own? When did they implement this feature?' Undoubtedly, you will probably know I always wanted to to type my own options, like most people who play with this mod. Equipped with this new option, I typed the thing I always wanted to say to any of the mob talker girls, but was to lazy to code it.

"You come here often?"

"?"

That's all that appeared after I typed this, along with another sprite change. This time her head was cocked to the side, and she holding the pick with one hand by her side. Her eyes lost their reddish hue, and instead adapted a yellowish one. Her face also screamed, 'huh?'

We stared at each other for a while, which quickly made me quite bored. I always thought conversations with this supposed specter would be either fun, creepy, or both. But right now it's just boring.

After a minute of felling I was about to smash kittens into the wall from boredom, the haunt responded-

"What was that supposed to mean? I'm seriously confused."

Really? 2 minutes and that' all you can say? Well I guess it's one of those times when I have to explain the obvious again, as I do every so often.

"It doesn't mean anything, it's a stupid pick up line meant to be cheesy and stupid, though sense your a bunch of pixels I don't expect you to understand."

"Pixels?"

I didn't have to do what I did next, but I did, to my soon horror-

"Yeah, nothing but a bunch of lines of coding and software, and not a real living breathing thing."

This time the sprite only changed in one aspect, her face. Being it turned blank, and her eyes turning pure white.

She just stared at me for a minute, and I'll be damned if I say if it wasn't unnerving as hell. I mean, she just stared at me, doing nothing at all, just staring.

Well, until she reached her hand through the screen and grabbed me by the shirt.

Oh, did I forget to mention that? Sorry, that might be something I probably should of typed first.

Nevertheless, when this happened, I nearly shit myself from fear, which is something I don't often, I'm proud to say.

Now, your probably thinking she pulled me through and beat me good, huh? Not the case, as I slammed my laptops screen down on that son of a bitch's arm. She didn't release her grasp, just got angrier, which is obviously counter productive, so I did the best thing I could do.

Slam it harder.

Multiple times.

She didn't let go, but she sure did loosen up. Seeing my point of freedom, I twisted myself free of the specters arm, and went across the room. She seemed to not be happy as she drew in her arm and started doing something.

I, however, did not give her the chance.

I crossed the room as fast as possible and slammed the top of the computer down before she could finish.

I breathed a sigh of relief, glad I finally get to assess the situation. This is going to take a while...

**So, hows that? I hope it was good enough, with my limited typing skills and whatnot. If you read this far (which you undoubtedly will have,) updates will be random, sorry it's just a thing. No explanation behind it, it's just that.**

**Fear the jabberwok,**

**The insane scientiest**


End file.
